1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to organic (acrylate based) printing mediums that can be cured using free-radical initiators without the use of low boiling solvents, and which accordingly release low levels of volatile organic compounds.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional mediums for screen-printing and roll-coating useful for ceramic applications include solvents and organic binder resins. Some may require ultraviolet light to cure. Solvent-based systems accordingly exude high concentrations of volatile organic compounds (VOCs), in the range of 300-400 grams per liter or greater. Ultraviolet curable coatings are limited to a film thickness of about 30 microns and require ultraviolet lamps to cure. The curable acrylate-based printing medium of the invention overcomes these drawbacks, both with respect to VOC release and film thickness.